


Late night worship

by VerySmallCyborg



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: (for the light that is. it's a thing with sezuk. but it's ok they Mostly have it under control), Body Worship, Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Other, Taken shenanigans, Teasing, hunger, sezuk Kinda takes on some monster-like features but idk how to tag that so yolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerySmallCyborg/pseuds/VerySmallCyborg
Summary: All is good, until the hunger for Light strikes in the middle of the night. Lucky for Knights, he has no problem with assisting in satisfying Sezuk's hunger
Relationships: Guardian/Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Nonbinary Guardian (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s)/Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)
Kudos: 2





	Late night worship

**Author's Note:**

> Sezuk goes by they/them, Knights goes by he/him (belongs to Tony @/takvnking on twitter!)
> 
> shhh ok listen i've no idea how to properly explain sezuk's taken deal, but think of it as...... some kind of vampire thing and wildly mixed with taken shenanigans, and they Mostly have it under control nowadays

That uncomfortably familiar hunger was chewing at Sezuk again the night they were at Knights’ place. It came in waves, only gradually growing worse, to a point that was almost intolerable. The two large scars across their face gave off a pulsating sensation that crept down their neck and through their chest. There were a few uncontrolled twitches and jerks from their body, and a strained, agonized groan deep within their vents and vocals.

Knights had been peacefully asleep, however Sezuk’s sudden and erratic movements stirred the Titan. His systems hummed with life, but he wasn’t quite awake. Some part of him reflexively tried to keep Sezuk still with one of his arms.

A simple touch was enough to drive them mad. It was difficult to focus on anything that wasn’t the ravenous hunger. They audibly whined, and then had to pry themselves out from his strong hold—normally the Warlock accepted it, but not at a time like this.

Like someone waking up to losing their stuffed animal to the floor, Knights’ system began booting up once Sezuk was out of reach.

“Sezuk…?” he asked quietly, his vocal processors still warming up. The optics took a few minutes to fully kick in to be able to see the half naked Warlock hunched over in one corner of the room. Knights could see their Taken scars glowing much more prominently than usual, and he was both concerned and fascinated by the sight.

Knights (mostly) knew how to deal with this situation. His approach would be a bit more different this time, though.

Rolling off of the couch, the Titan carefully made his way over to Sezuk, to avoid startling them. They knew he was coming over, they could almost feel and taste his Light; it called to them, they wanted it, they wanted him.

Their trembling body was gently greeted with a hand, placed onto one of their shoulders. It felt warm compared to the rest of them, which brought a hint of comfort to their panicked state. Sezuk was still afraid though, afraid of hurting Knights. He could feel when they were about to try and move, and gave their shoulder a firm squeeze and had nudged their front against the wall.

“I’m not afraid of you, Sezuk,” Knights spoke quietly against the side of their head. The Warlock whined in response, but was gently hushed as they felt those warm hands trail down their arms and over their own hands.

“You’ll be okay. I’m here,” he added, momentarily entwining fingers to give a reassuring squeeze. The hunger still screamed at them, but despite that, they could still feel their own will weakly fighting it off while in such close quarters with the Titan.

That would take an unexpected turn.

Knights ran one of his hands up their chest and neck, and all the way to where a mouth would normally be. Fingers teased at small cracks and the jagged edges that began forming and ripping apart to form said mouth. A firmer squeeze of a hand, all while Knights could feel Sezuk’s body protesting against his own. Not because they didn’t want it, but because they were now afraid of themselves.

Another soft hush. They could trust Knights, they knew this. Sezuk finally decided to slowly cave in to their desires and primal instincts, hoping Knights was aware of what could happen.

A faceplate shattering and cracking was heard, and soon enough, a long, heavily ridged tongue slithered out from Sezuk’s face and wrapped around several of Knights’ fingers. He would give it squeezes and rubs between them, and sliding some of his fingers further into their mouth. Something resembling a distorted, guttural purr escaped the Warlock, shamelessly soaking half of the Titan’s hand in fluids.

While he kept their mouth and tongue occupied, he used his other hand to explore Sezuk’s body. Map it out, explore, find new sensitive spots, regardless of all the countless times he’s already done so.

The Warlock’s tattoos glowed faintly against his fingertips, and the intricate engravings on some of their metal felt pleasant against his palm. Occasionally, he would feel their involuntary twitches against him, which only made him press his weight into them even more. Knights wanted to feel everything.

He silently urged for Sezuk to bite into him by pushing his fingers further along their slippery tongue. Their response was fast, and he gasped when those large, sharp edges dug into part of his hand. It wasn’t strong enough to break his plating—perhaps that was intentional on Sezuk’s end.

Some of the Light seeped out from him to sate a bit of their hunger. Knights ran his hand over their chest, fingers tracing along each of the warm vents. One finger slid into a vent on Sezuk’s chest, and they arched into his figure.

“Deeper,” they huffed out, sounding breathless even for an exo. “Please.”

Knights hummed to himself as he happily complied, sliding two fingers deeper into the vent. Their vents were unexpected erogenous zones, so only the Titan knew of it.

He did that same action to the next few vents under, all the way until he reached their abdominal. Knights’ face rested between Sezuk’s neck and shoulder, staring down at where his hand was exploring. He gave them a teasing rub down towards the band of their boxers, but then ran it over to a hip. Specifically, one that had Taken claw marks.

Shame it wasn’t Knights who left those pretty markings on them. Sezuk would much prefer that over than what originally happened.

A shiver ran down their spine at the sensation of a few pecks at their neck, and their hip being firmly massaged.

“S-stop teasing,” Sezuk said through a shaky exhale. They could no longer tell what they wanted at this point.

“Teasing? I’m just quietly worshipping your body.”

“Sure…” Sezuk mumbled, and then bit down on Knights’ hand again. They wanted to consume, but also get pinned down and railed senselessly.

The thought of Knights non-verbally worshipping their body sent them through all kinds of emotions. Maybe it was even enough to bring them mostly back to their normal self. Sezuk found it easier to fully appreciate where Knights’ hand would wander and touch.

They reached up and lightly pushed his hand from their mouth, guiding it to their other hip. His hands would find their way further down to their meaty thighs. Fingers grazed along cables that outlined firm muscles, some small parts had purple glows similar to their tattoos. Sezuk’s body relaxed against Knights, their fans whirring loudly and the Warlock humming in content to the curious but knowing touches.

Sezuk wanted it to continue, but on the couch. They made that clear by shifting around and pushing up against him with enough force to almost put the Titan on his back.

“I want to be a cat,” was their way of saying that they wanted to cuddle up on top of Knights while he did whatever to them. He laughed quietly and plopped himself back onto the couch, immediately followed up by the Warlock crawling up on top of him like a mountain.

Sezuk positioned themselves on him so they would be able to rest their head on his shoulder. Knights resumed his exploring, this time with their back. It didn’t take long for them to eventually fade into a peaceful sleep, relishing in the soothing touch of Knights.


End file.
